runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Arrav
---- left|Arrav's chathoofdArrav of Avarrocka, Curse of Goblins, Hunter of the White Stag, Child of Sun and Moon, meest bekend als Arrav of Avarrocka of simpel weg Arrav, is de legendarische held waarover veel wordt gesproken. Arrav is een scheldwoord van goblins waarna hij vernoemd werd. Hij was de gene die het leger van de Mahjarrat Zemouregal versloeg tijdens de eerste aanval op Varrock. Door middel van het Shield of Arrav wist hij het Undead zombie leger te verslaan. Zemouregal wist het te overleven en sloeg Arrav neer. Hij vermoordde Arrav en beloofde aan de mensen van Varrock dat hij zal terug keren en dat de volgende keer Arrav het vernietigende leger zal leiden. Zemouregal stal Arrav's hart en nam controle over Arrav. Hij zette hem in als commando over het leger tijdens de Battle of Varrock Castle waar hij samen met Zemouregal naar Zemouregal's fort in The North vlucht na deze tweede nederlaag van de Mahjarrat. Geschiedenis Arrav's geschiedenis wordt weergegeven in de Legend of Arrav, een legende die het leven van Arrav beschrijft voor zijn dood. De kindertijd van Arrav De legende vertelt ons dat een machtige held was geboren in de buurt van de stad die we nu Varrock noemen, maar niemand weet warneer en wie zijn ouders waren. Een zwervende groep reizigers, die wegtrokken van de goblins en ogres dat het land onveilig maakten, vonden op een dag een menselijk kind terwijl ze op een dag langs de rivier liepen. Het kind was ongewoon lang voor een zo'n leeftijd, met donkere ogen en een felle gelaat, met een blonde haar en huid, en een soort glimlach. De oudsten van de stam zagen dit kind als een goed voorteken, en besloten dat ze op hem moesten letten en maakten een kamp rondt om deze locatie en noemde hun kamp Avarrocka. Het kind werd in het kamp gebracht en opgevoed als hun eigen kind, en zij leerden hoe hij moest jagen, een boerderij moest runnen en hoe hij moest doden. De oudste van de stam leerde de jongen mannen van de stam jagen en leerde ze vaardigheden van de stilte, van de onderdelen van dieren die ziektes veroorzaakten, hoe het verwijderd moest worden voor het voedsel en waar te staan in de sinds en stromen zodat de dieren hem niet kunnen opmerken door zijn aanwezigheid. Al gauw bleek het kind meer begaafd te zijn in deze eigenschappen dan het gemiddelde kind en zelfs dan het gemiddelde jonge volwassenen. Het kind was zelfs een kop groter op een jonge leeftijd dan vele volwassenen. Toen de tijd aan kwam om hun eerste prooi te vangen, nam het kind een groot hert mee. De ouderlingen zagen dit als een goed voorteken. De grootste landbouwer van de stam leerde de jonge mannen het belang van de landbouw, de tijden van de kalender, veranderingen in de wolken die laten zien hoe de gwassen zouden groeien, gewassen te telen en samen te voorkomen dat kiemen van de gewassen worden geconsumeerd door de vogels en de plagen van het land. Toen het kind zijn gewassen hadden geoogst, was iedereen onder de indruk was precisie, hoogte van het graan en de sappige vruchten die uit waren gekomen. Ook dit zagen de ouderlingen als een goed voorteken. Ook werden de jonge kinderen getraind met de vecht kunst door de machtigste man in het dorp. Hij leerde de kinderen te vechten maar hij was verbaasd door de bekwaamheid van het kind omdat hij bewoog alsof hij geboren was met een zwaard in zijn handen. Ook zijn kracht en snelheid waren gelijk aan mannen die twee keer zo groot en twee keer zo oud waren als hij. Zoektocht naar een naam thumb|Arrav verslaat de [[Goblins.]] Toen kwam het tiende jaar aan nadat het kind gevonden hadden langs de rivier, maar het kind was nog naamloos. De oudsten besloten om het kind op een zoektocht te sturen naar een naam. Het kind verliet het dorp en verliet de landen rondt het dorp, voor het eerst sinds hij werd gevonden.sinds hij werd gevonden. Het kind wandelde ver, naar aanleiding van de rivieren, heuvels, wolken en sterren probeerde hij zijn naam te vinden. Na een aantal dagen, stuitte hij op een kamp van de Goblins, die Avarrocka ontdekt hadden en een aanval gepland hadden op het dorp. En als de Goblins hem zagen schreeuwden ze "Arrav" als ze hem aanvielen. Arrav wist ze allemaal te verslaan en trok weer terug naar huis. Het kind trok weer terug naar Avarrocka, en de ouderen vroegen aan hem of hij een naam had gevonden. Hij vertelde het verhaal over de goblins en hoe hij hun moorddadige plannen had gedwarsboomd door zijn geluk in het vinden van hen, en zijn vaardigheid in de strijd tegen hen te gebruiken. Eén van de Wisemen's, in Avarrocka, zei tot hem: "Uw naam, Kind, is nu Arrav, want dat is de naam die het lot u heeft gegeven. Het is een vloek woord in taal van de goblins. Het lot heeft besloten uw echte naam als een vloek op goblins te geven, want dat is wat je werkelijk bent. Arrav's visioen thumb|[[Zemouregal spreekt tot Arrav in zijn dromen.|left]] Op een nacht, als Arrav aan in het land van de dromen is, kwam hij bij een man, gekleed in zwart, met een bleke huid en donker van gelaat. Arrav wist dat hij zichzelf was in het land van de dromen, en vertrouwde niets op wat het leek. De man sprak Arrav aan: "Ik weet dat jij, Arrav van Avarrocka, Curse of Goblins, Hunter van de Witte Stag, Kind van de zon en maan bent. Ik weet dat u en ik niet bang voor je zijn. Ik ben Zemouregal van de Mahjarrat stam, en dit land is van mij voor het nemen. Ik heb onze toekomst gezien, want ze vervlechten elkaar en het eindigt met je volslagen nederlaag bij mijn hand. U zal eeuwig dienen als mijn slaaf, en de stad waar je zo veel om geeft zal worden vernietigd door uw eigen hand." Toen Arrav wakker werd, was hij bang, want hij wist niet hoe hij kon worden geconfronteerd met een vijand die hem kon uitdaging in het Land van dromen. Arrav pleegde gelijk raad met de raad van ouderen. De oudsten van de stam kon niet uitleggen hoe een man in et land van de dromen voor Arrav kon verschijnen. De ouderen namen dit serieus en besloten om met elkaar te vergaderen. Voor zeven dagen en nachten hadden de oudsten besproken over Arrav's ontmoeting in het Land van dromen, en waren het er allemaal over eens dat het een slecht voorteken was en dat Arrav niet kon blijven in stad voor Avarrocka's angst voor rampspoed die voorvallen bij de gemeente dat het nu was geworden. Dus ze besloten dat Arrav moeten worden verzonden op een zoektocht. T Dan op de zevende nacht, nam de oudste van de oudsten het woord. Hij had een vage herinnering uit zijn jeugd dat hij gehoord had van verhalen over een prachtige schild die niet tot deze wereld behoorde, en dat sterk was tegen bijna elke aanval, en waarvan de verblijfplaats niet bekend was. Toen de andere ouderlingen hoorde van dit verhaal waren ze verbaasd want geen van hen had ooit gehoord over zo'n verhaal en ze vroegen zich af hoe goed de oude man het kon herinneren. In waarheid, de oudste zelf kon niet verklaren hoe dit geheugen in hem was opgekomen, maar het was zo duidelijk terwijl hij had geslapen Toch was iedereen het er over eens dat dit de perfecte zoektocht voor Arrav was om het beschermen van Avarrocka tegen de teken zij vreesden. Arrav's zoektocht naar het schild en ontmoeting met de Imcando De oudsten van Avarrocka vertelde Arrav van dit schild, en dat het nodig zou zijn voor de bescherming van de stad. Arrav begon zijn apparatuur klaar te maken voor de zoektocht. Samen met het zwaard dat hij had gekregen toen hij zijn opleiding volgde als kind, bracht hij genoeg brood en gekookt vlees voor zeven dagen in de landen buiten Avarrocka, waar mannen bang te bang waren om het te wagen. Hij zette zijn reis voort en vele mijlen verder dwaalde Arrav door het platteland. Hij vond een machtige rivier die stroomde schijnbaar volledig uit het noorden naar het zuiden zo ver als hij kon zien en dicht bij een torenhoge berg. Aan de voet van deze ijzige piek zag Arrav een ras dat hij nog nooit had gezien. Ze zagen eruit als mensen alleen veel kleiner en ze leken niet bang te zijn voor Arrav die ze naderde. Hij sprak tot hen over het schild dat hij zocht. Arrav stond rechtop en vroeg hen wie ze waren, en zij sprak tot hem: "Wij zijn van de clan Imcando, wijd en zijd bekend om onze vaardigheden met wapens". Arrav was verbaasd met het feit dat hij geen erkenning met hen had. De dwergen vertelde dat ze niets af wisten van het schild maar zag in hun ogen dat ze logen. Arrav besloot om bij hen te blijven om hun vertrouwen te winnen en zo misschien meer van de verblijfplaats van het schil te weten te komen. Arrav bleef onder de dwergen en uiteindelijk werd Arrav als leider van de Imcando opgeroepen. "Uw wegen zijn vreemd voor ons, Arrav van Avarrocka, maar toch zien we de eer waarmee u zelf uitvoeren. Toen je eerst onder ons kwam sprak je van een machtig schild. We weten dat je vermoedt dat met onze kennis, we weten waar je het over had, en dat is de reden waarom je hier bent gebleven. Wij hebben u onze gastvrijheid geboden en vragen ons af waarom u dit voorwerp zoekt" sprak één van de dwergen hem aan. Arrav sprak over zijn ontmoeting met de donker geklede man in het Land van dromen, en bij het noemen van de naam Zemouregal zag hij een donkere schaduw vallen over het gelaat van de oudste. "We zijn bekend met het wezen dat zichzelf Zemouregal noemt. Gedurende vele jaren heeft hij geprobeerd om de controle over dit schild te krijgen, want het is een machtige artefact dat hem grote macht zal geven tegen alle rassen. Lang geleden hebben we gezworen dat dit nooit mag gebeuren, want we dwergen hebben herinneringen aan de tijd waarin goden door dit land liepen, en willen niet dergelijke verwoesting terug zien. Hoewel we weten dat u een man van eer en moed zijn, kun je Zemouregal niet verslaan en mogen nooit toestaan dat hij de kans krijgt over zo'n krachtige object als het schild. We moeten je daarom vragen om te vertrekken als uw voortdurende aanwezigheid hier alleen dient om hem te waarschuwen voor onze oplossing. " Arrav hart was gevuld met droefheid over deze woorden, want hij was gewend om tijd doorbrengen met de Imcando en leerde hun manieren van mijnbouw en smeedkunst. Als de dwerg weer tot hem sprak, realiseerde hij waarom de oudsten van Avarrocka hem had gestuurd op deze zoektocht, naar hun angsten waren dezelfde als de Imcando's: dat Arrav niets, maar wee en klaagzangen kunnen brengen om hen tijdens een verblijf in een dergelijke plaats. Met een vermoeidheid in zijn hart, ging Arrav verder op zijn zoektocht, want hij wist dat hij het schild ergens moest zijn. De zoektocht die niets opleverde Arrav zwierf lang door de velden en bossen. Hij liep van de pieken in het Westen naar de noordelijke valleien, en in elke stad, dorp of kamp waar hij kwam, vroeg hij degenen die hij tegenkwam over het schild. Hij kon niets anders doen dan hopen dat het schild in plaats bij de Imcando, elders gevonden kan worden. Elke plek waar hij ging, vond hij weinig die wisten van het schild, en van degenen die met hem zou spreken, alle verbleekte en schrok van zijn aanwezigheid als hij de naam Zemouregal noemde. Het was tijdens deze tijd dat Arrav's geest laag verzonken was, en in zijn verdriet kwam hij een grot tegen waar hij dacht dat hij zou kunnen wonen, weg van de rassen. Daar, gehurkt in de schaduw als een kluizenaar, zag hij het gras groeien en de dieren van het veld gaan, zich niet bewust makend van zijn aanwezigheid. Maar deze grot was niet leeg. Diep in de grot, zo oud als de schaduwen die zij verborg, was een beest. De geur van zweet en honger was op Arrav, en het beest dat niet was gewekt voor duizend jaar zette een ooglid open. Een silhouet tegen het zwakke licht van de ingang van de grot, het beest keek Arrav als vee aan. Zo stil als slaap, ontrolde hij zich van zijn slaap, denkend aan de macht in de ledematen en het vuur in haar ziel. Arrav, vergeetachtig, zag de wereld gaan met de ellende. Het beest, nu rechtop staand, bewoog zoals in het donker naar Arrav, lange klauwen spande vooruit in het vooruitzicht. Maar het beest had geen idee van Arrav's zintuigen, noch zijn reflexen, noch zijn kracht, Arrav gesponnen met een mes al in zijn hand. De twee vochten voor twee dagen en een nacht, elk zo sterk en snel als de andere, elk vechten om te overleven tegen de enige waardige vijand die beide kampen had gehad. Dan, als de zon de horizon op de tweede dag bereikt was, komen de laatste stralen licht op Arrav's zwaard en verblind het beest lang genoeg om zijn zwaard diep in haar borst te steken. Een helse schreeuw brak uit de keel van het beest, de echo in de grot bleef lang door gaan nadat zij dood was. Happend van de lange strijd, trok Arrav het beest in de schemering om beter zijn gezicht te zien. Hij veegde het vuil van de eeuwige slaap uit het gezicht en keek naar het schepsel. Hij moest ervan huilen. Arrav bedachte zich opeens en wilde weer verder gaan met zijn zoektocht. Vrede met de de goblins Arrav trok weer terug naar Avarrocka. Ten zuiden van de stad zag hij over de bomen een kolom van zwarte rook. Het was een windstille dag, en in deze kolom klom recht richting de hemel op en leek volgens Arrav als de vinger van een boze god. Hij snelde zijn snelheid, rende door de bossen naar Avarrocka. Een paar beesten sprong op hem uit het niets bij de omringende vegetatie, maar hij betaalde ze geen aandacht, hij klauwen en tanden terug met snelle slagen van zijn machtige handen. Toen hij het bos uitkwam, zag hij dat Avarrocka verbrand werd op de grond. Een paar stevige posten stonden nog steeds overeind, maar waren nog steeds verkoold en versplinterd. En daar, in het midden van de verschroeide aarde en de smeulende resten van velden Avarrocka's, zag Arrav dat Goblins deze schade hadden aangericht. Arrav vond weinig overlevenden, verborgen in heilige plaatsen van de stad, Arrav nam de sterkste en de snelste mannen en jongens mee. De mannen van Avarrocka kwamen laat in de avond in het dorp aan, terwijl de goblins feest vierden over hun overwinning. Een paar waren gekibbel over de eigendom van een boer. Arrav, die was opgegroeid om met eer te leven, wilde niet feestende goblins afslachten. Hij schreeuwde naar de goblins: "Goblins, hoor mij! We kwamen op deze avond om bloed-wraak te nemen voor wat je hebt gedaan aan onze huizen en families. Maar ik zie nu dat wij als broers die hebben gestreden om de aandacht van onze vader. " Hij zweeg even, wachtend op de goblins om zich rustig te wennen aan hun schok. Drie van de grootste goblins kwamen voort uit de dorps poorten en liep naar Arrav en zijn mannen en stopten slechts een paar meter afstand. Met een harde goblin accent, sprak één van hen "Wij luisteren, mens. Wat zeg je? Praten, of vermoorden als jullie families?" "Ik stel voor vrede, broeder," zei Arrav. Zijn mannen keken hem met schrik en een paar vloeken aan, maar een enkele blik van Arrav was genoeg om ze te zwijgen. Arrav stelde voor om een overeenkomst te sluiten tussen de goblins en de mensen uit Avarrocka. Zo kwam het dat mensen en goblins in vrede met elkaar kwamen te leven. Ondanks zijn overwinning op wreedheid en barbarij, kwam Arrav terug naar Avarrocka om te helpen met opbouwen met een gewicht in zijn hart, want hij wist dat Zemouregal nog steeds in de wereld was, en bezig is met het uitzetten van de vernietiging van Avarrocka. En hij wist dat Zemouregal geen vrede zou aanvaarden. Zemouregal spreekt opnieuw tot Arrav Avarrocka werd herbouwd, en voor drie zomers voorbij waren was het weer een bruisende stad. Handelaars, die niet langer bang voor invallen van goblin, brachten drie keer zoveel goederen voor de markten, en barden kwamen uit de hele menselijke landerijen aan om de man te aanschouwen die vrede met de goblins had gemaakt. Arrav, van zijn kant, was onrustig. Elke avond dat hij zou kijken naar de hemel voor tekenen, tekende hij zijn ondergang. Dan, net zoals hij zijn lot was vergeten met de tijd, twee jaar na de vrede werd geslagen met de goblins, droomde Arrav weer van de donkere en sinistere figuur. In het midden van een veld van droom-zwart tarwe, naast een rivier van water, kwam de spookachtige Zemouregal naar hem toe. Eens te meer was de mahjarrat gekleed in zwart, zwart kanen op zijn benen en zwarte handschoenen die zijn handen bedekten. "Je hebt gefaald, Arrav," sprak Zemouregal met een stem die uit een duizend bladen fluisteren, "Ik zal komen en Avarrocka en vernietigen. Er zal geen tranen voor deze stad komen, want ik winnen richting de hele mensheid - je Upstarts zal de oude ras weer zien terug keren naar haar heerschappij. Mijn legioenen zal de horizon bedekken aan alle kanten, en je wordt de laatste die het licht zult zien. Dat beloof ik je". Arrav opende zijn mond om te spreken, maar alleen spinnen kwamen uit zijn mond. Ze renden over zijn gezicht, bijtend en gekelderd langs zijn borst en op zijn armen. Hij werd wakker met een gil. Die paar van de oudsten, die waren ontsnapt aan de vernietiging van het oude Avarrocka, hoorde de schreeuw en wisten dat Arrav hen zou verlaten. Toen de ochtend al gestegen was, kwamen ze hem opzoeken maar zijn hut was leeg. Hij nam niets mee, behalve zijn harnas en zijn wapens. Zijn huis was, alsof Arrav enkel was uitgegaan om te jagen. De oudsten waren nu bang, en spraken met elkaar over het gevaar van het lot Arrav, van de noodzaak om de hulp van oude bondgenoten te vinden. Ze stuurden hun scouts te zoeken naar de raad van de dwergen en de mannen van verre steden. Arrav en het schild Arrav rende zes dagen, ruste alleen voor de momenten om water te drinken en om hard brood te eten. Hij draaien zijn koers naar de Imcando. Daar wist hij, dat zij de enige hoop voor Avarrocka waren. Aan het einde van de zesde dag stond hij voor de Imcando opperhoofd, dicht bij de ineenstorting en vragen voor hun hulp. "Arrav, we weten van uw lot, en we weten dat de vijand stijgt. Onze wijzen hebben de emanatie gevoeld van de duisternis uit het noorden. In de vlammen van de heilige smederij hebben de termijnmarkt gezien, en slechts een enkele weg is open voor ons. Zodra de vijand is gedaan met de mens, zal hij weer zijn blik op de dwergen werpen en wij zullen opzij en volledig vernietigd worden. Het schild zal van jou zijn, want jullie zijn de enige die hem kan stoppen met zijn kwaad". De dwergen overhandigde hem het schild en de chef vertelde: "De spreuken van dit schild zal u beschermen vanaf elke Magicks die Mahjarrat kunnen uitroepen. Dit is de reden waarom Zemouregal het wil hebben: als hij het kon bezitten kon een nederlaag van zijn stam voorkomen. De Mahjarrats zijn een eenzaam en jaloers ras en altijd de wens om elkaar omver te werpen, tot slaaf elkaar. Neem dit schild met u en Zemouregal zal geen macht over u hebben". Arrav hief het schild op zijn arm, boog en vertrok. De aanval op Avarrocka Wetend over het lot van zijn huis, vloog Arrav zo snel als hij kon terug. De mensen van Avarrocka waren niet stil geweest in deze tijd, en toen hij aankwam bij de poorten zag hij honderden soldaten uit het hele menselijke land. Binnen de muren waren twee dozijn dwergen gekleed in dikke bepantsering wachtters met bijlen en hamers. Alles over hem werk was de gang om de stad versterken. Arrav ging rechtstreeks naar de hal van de Ouderen en kwam met het schild voor hen. "Ik ben terug met de afscherming van de Imcando, die de ondergang van Zemouregal zullen zijn," zei hij, "zijn spreuken worden vernietigd hierdoor, en ik zal de toorn van mijn zwaard zijn keel brengen! De mens hoeft niet onder te gaan. " "Arrav van Avarrocka, zien we dat u vertrouwen in onze goden en in de kracht van je arm hebt, maar wat op ons neerdaalt is groter dan geen enkel leger en wat onze geschiedenis vertelt. Net vanmorgen kwamen onze verkenners terug om te spreken van de horde in het noorden. Ontelbare, de doden zijn gestegen. Ze branden de bossen, en door de ochtend zal hun plaag op de muren van Avarrocka komen. We hebben vertrouwen in je, maar je moet haasten voor te bereiden op oorlog." Arrav was moe van zijn reizen, maar hij wist dat de ouderen de waarheid spraken. Hij na alleen alle mannen en vrouwen van Avarrocka mee en gewapende hen op welke wijze hij kon. Hooivorken, stokken en schoppen werden de zwaarden en speren van zijn verdediging. De soldaten die gekomen waren uit de verte wisten hun taken, en boogschutters stonden op de muren. De dwergen groeven sloten buiten de muren en trokken haastig op voor het ondode leger dat er langzaam aankwam. De hele nacht was de stad bezig met voorbereidingen, maar als de zon opkwam vielen alle harten. Van horizon tot horizon strekte een schaduw, bewegen en kronkelend als een levend beest. Arrav kon het zien aan het hoofd van de lange, donkere vorm van Zemouregal. Zijn ogen waren kuilen van smeulende kolen, en zwarte rook en slangen van bloed waren gedraaid in de lucht boven hem. Nog geen honderd meter van de muren, stopte de schuifelende skeletten en zombies in hun opmars. Zemouregal stapte naar voren en hief zijn ogen naar de plaats waar Arrav stond en lachte. Opeens kwam een stofwolk de lucht in, en namen de vorm van spinnen aan en daalde neer op de verdedigers. Honderd pijlen schoten in de lucht alleen. Een dozijn mannen vielen dood. Ze tuimelde uit hun posten met grauwe gezichten en sneden in hun vlees. Arrav brulde uitdagend over het veld en sprong naar het leger van de mahjarrat. Arrav stond als een krijger van de goden. Niets kon dicht bij hem komen zonder te worden gekapt. Al snel werden de lichamen om Arrav heen hoog opgestapeld. thumb|left|Arrav tijdens de aanval op Avarrocka. Hij sprong voorwaarts in het midden van het leger van Zemouregal en hakte een pad naar Zemouregal. Achter hem, kwamen strijders van Avarrocka. Arrav brak door de verdediging en keek op Zemouregal neer. De mahjarrat was niet zo groot als Arrav, maar in zijn hand hield hij een zwaard gemaakt van schaduw en rook. "Uw onheil is op u, dwaas zwakkeling," zei Zemouregal toen, "je schild kan bespaart blijven door mijn magie, maar je huis zal verdrinken in het bloed. Zelfs nu, zijn uw mensen afgeslacht en beginnen ze weer te stijgen als mijn slaven. En nu, staande voor mij als een oorlogszuchtig kind, zul je de macht van mijn arm voelen." thumb|Arrav neemt het op tegen [[Zemouregal.]] Met dat, sprong Zemouregal vooruit met een snelheid die Arrav nog nooit eerder had gezien. Hoewel Zemouregal lichaam mager was, elke keer als hij een slag ontweek, voelde Arrav een kracht van bovennatuurlijks. Het was alles wat hij kon doen om zichzelf te verdedigen, en Arrav had niet de tijd om te denken aan de lancering van zijn eigen aanvallen. Achter hen, in de verte, was Avarrocka aan het vallen". Hij realiseerde zich het lot van zijn volk in zijn eigen lot. Zemouregal sprong snel achter hem en snee met zijn zwaard in de dij van Arrav. Zemouregal lachte luid, en gooide zijn kap terug. Een schedel met brandende contactdozen keek uit op de verspilde velden. Waar zijn blik viel was er niets meer over dan dood en het kwade magie. Arrav keek neer op zijn schild - ongeschonden vanaf elke klap - en zag de waarheid van zijn pad. Arrav rende terug naar de stad en zag zijn nederlaag voor ogen. Hij gooide het schild de lucht met al zijn kracht en het leger van Zemouregal ging tot stof. De kracht van het schild had gewerkt. De branden hielden op en alle doden werden tot stof. Arrav's oog viel opeens op een jongen van zestien jaar oud, die hij herkende als de kleinzoon van de oudste die hem aansprak over het schild. De jongen had het schild in zijn handen. Voordat hij verder had kunnen denken, werd een explosie van energie in de rug van Arrav geslagen. Zemouregal stond over hem. "Dwaas!" Zei de mahjarrat in een gesis. 'Je hebt jezelf overgegeven aan uw huis te redden, maar niets kan het beschermen tegen mij. Na verloop van tijd zal ik terugkeren. Maar als ik terug kom, zal jij mijn leger leiden. Je wordt mijn grootste kampioen, je zal lijden met de kennis dat, hoewel u hoopte om uw mensen te redden, wordt u in plaats daarvan hun ondergang." Ranken van de vette rook kroop uit handen Zemouregal's, en verwrongen over de gebroken grond rondt om Arrav en klemde hem stevig in zijn greep. Voor een paar ogenblikken worstelde hij tegen Zemouregal's macht, maar uiteindelijk was hij te zwak. Arrav, de grootste held van de mensheid was dood. Zemouregal teleporteerde zichzelf en Arrav hierna van het slachtveld af. Onder de macht van Zemouregal thumb|left|Arrav's hart gevangen. thumb|Arrav in de macht van [[Zemouregal.]] Na Arrav's dood had Zemouregal gezworen dat Arrav het bevel van zijn leger zou overnemen en het daarmee de vernietiging in jaagden. Hij teleporteerde het lijk van Arrav mee naar zijn basis in de Wildernis. Zemouregal verwijderde het hart van Arrav en stopte het in een schaal die hij goed liet beveiligingen. Hij stelde een heel beveiligingssysteem in zijn basis op en wilde dat niemand het hart stal. Hij wist, met een Mahjarratse spreuk, Arrav weer tot leven te wekken en wist Arrav bijna 100% te beheersen. Arrav had zelf geen beheersing over zijn lichaam en wordt geheel door Zemouregal bestuurd. Echter, als Zemouregal zich concentreert op andere dingen, kan hij soms beheersing krijgen over zijn stem vermogen. Duizenden jaren gingen voorbij en Zemouregal had zijn leger voorbereidt op een tweede aanval op Avarrocka, wat nu Varrock genoemd wordt. Hij wilde dat Arrav het leger ging leiden. Zemouregal en Arrav vestigde zich in Zemouregal's basis en verzamelden hun leger. Arrav had echter geen beheersing over zijn lichaam en was gedwongen om het leger op te leiden. thumb|Arrav op Zemouregal's basis. Op de basis zal de speler Arrav tegen komen. Arrav, die op het moment bezit over zijn spraak vermogen vertellen: Als het leger van Zemouregal gelanceerd is op Varrock heeft Arrav het bevel over het leger. Uiteindelijk wisten de speler met het Schild van Arrav alle zombies te vernietigen met het schild. Nu Zemouregal's leger verslagen is, trekken Zemouregal en Arrav naar The North, zodat Zemouregal mee kan doen aan het Ritueel. thumb|Arrav valt de speler aan. Na de nederlaag van Zemouregal, reisden ze naar Zemouregal's fort in een gebied dat The North genoemd wordt. Daar zal de speler Arrav weer tegenkomen. Dit keer heeft hij ook beheersing over zijn stem en vertelt dat de speler iets kan vinden achter het tapijt in het fort. Arrav is echter nog steeds in beheersing van Zemouregal, en valt automatisch indringers aan in het fort. Arrav heeft hier een combat level van 180 en zal je aanvallen. Als hij de helft van zijn levens heeft verloren, zal Zemouregal hem oproepen en teleporteerd hij weg. Als de speler kijkt achter het tapijt, ontdekt hij een blauwprint van Zemouregal's basis in de Wildernis. Door middel van deze print zal de speler het hart van Arrav verwijderen uit de schaal, en het in een Canopic jar stoppen, zodat het veilig verwijderd wordt zonder dat Arrav sterft. Het hart klopte door in de jar en werd gegeven aan Ali the Wise. Ali zal het verder onderzoeken en erachter proberen te komen hoe hij het veilig in het lichaam van Arrav kan stoppen. Zie ook *Legend of Arrav *''Shield of Arrav'' *Schild van Arrav Externe links Bekijk voor meer info de volgende links: **Verhalen en geschiedenis *The Legend of Arrav, Part I *The Legend of Arrav, Part II *The Legend of Arrav, Part III *The Legend of Arrav, Part IV Weetjes [[Afbeelding:Attack_1920x1200.jpg|right|thumb|De poster over de battle om Varrock]] *Arrav's helm lijkt erg op Guthan's helm. *Arrav's volledige naam is "Arrav of Avarrocka, Curse of Goblins, Hunter of the White Stag, Child of Sun and Moon." *Er is een poster van Arrav. De poster gaat over het gevecht om Varrock. en:Arrav Categorie:Varrock Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Legendarische Personen Categorie:Defender of Varrock Categorie:The Curse of Arrav Categorie:Undead